Volterra
by OCD-YupIHaveIt
Summary: Bella has lost everything, her daughter, her friends, her family, even Edward. The Volturi have her, and Edward thinks she's dead. what happens when Edward goes to the Volturi once more, to ask to die?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I am cold. I am numb. The years are passing, but I've stopped noticing, or caring. I am utterly alone. It's like I'm walking in a snowstorm- and I've lost everyone. I can see them in the distance, but when I try to walk towards them, they disappear. Faint outlines of the ones I loved dance around me, never really there.

Am I crazy? I don't know if it's possible for a vampire to go crazy, but I wouldn't notice. After all this time I am just as dead as the day it happened. Now, so many years later I stand in Volterra, Italy, not caring enough to fight them anymore.

I shield Aro, Marcus and Caius, but I've never been able to stretch myself further than that since the first times, when I was still alive.

Aro can't stand to touch me since the first time. He had me force my shield away so he could see my thoughts; it took him weeks to recover. He could see the pain and the overwhelming numbness. And he couldn't handle it.

We were in the main room where they fed; sometimes they even brought a deer or something for me. Mainly because my shield was minimally stronger when I had eaten and I still refused to eat with them. I had to stay in the room while they ate, but the thirst doesn't bother me anymore. Nothing bothers me anymore.

Heidi entered in her usual get-up, but something was different, instead of leading a herd of humans like sheep into the room she had only one person with her. And that person didn't have a heart-beat that I could hear.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I looked at Heidi's latest capture, a male vampire. His face was turned down and the rest of him was streaked with dirt, as if he'd been in the wilderness for a long period of time. Something about him looked familiar.

My mind dissected his appearance systematically, without emotion. Marcus would be angry. Heidi was supposed to have brought them 'dinner'. This guy had better be incredibly talented, or Heidi was in huge trouble.

"He wants me to tell you he comes with the same request as last time. He is willing to force our hand." Heidi's blood red eyes stared adoringly at Aro as she said this, begging him to approve, Chelsea's ability was obviously at work.

Finally the boy looked up, and froze. His golden brown eyes locked on mine, and my mind shut down.

"No…" I barely breathed it out, but every vampire in the room turned to look at me.

I reached out for my protective shell of ice, but it was out of gone, shattered. I was shattered. Into even more pieces than before.

He practically flew towards me, knocking Heidi over. He made it all the way to me, almost within reach, before Demetri slammed into him, throwing him into the wall. I felt my jaw moving up and down, trying to form words but completely incapable of it.

Jane turned her gaze onto him, glaring. He barely flinched before I had reshaped my shield. I held the two of us under it, blocking out everyone else. I didn't move, just stared at him. This couldn't be real, he was dead. _My Edward was dead…_


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

What was going on? _My_ _Bella was dead…_

BPOV

No. No. NO. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real.

But my eyes told me otherwise. My Edward was pinned to the wall in front of me. Demetri was hurting him, and he was _alive. _**But Demetri was hurting him, **the only part of my mind still functioning told me.

My shield was wrapped around Edward, but it only protected him from mental attacks. If I tried to move one of the body guards would stop me. Almost as a reflex I solidified my shield, knocking Demetri off Edward.

I held the suddenly solid walls up around the two of us and reshaped them wide enough for me to move through. I ran to Edward, and stopped jerkily in front of him. My angel was here. But why was my angel here? I could feel the debilitating pain edging in on my consciousness but I shoved it aside.

"What- how-" I began, not knowing what to ask first. Before I could pull myself together he reached down and trailed his hand along my cheek, leaving a small trail of dirt. Nothing made sense anymore.

"What is going on here? Isn't he dead? Since when can you do _that_?" Caius shouted, and everyone was silent. I realized two things then. The entire room had been banging on my shield, which had turned a transparent brown color, and everyone else could see my Edward too, I wasn't imagining him.

I looked back at my Edward and felt alive for the first time in too long. I forced my gaze away from Edward and looked over at Caius.

"Good bye. I won't miss this." His face betrayed his anger as I turned away.

I moved instinctually, lifting my hand and closing my eyes. The wall grew in a path to the door, forcing space for us between people. Dragging Edward behind me, I ran away. Hopefully never to return to this god-awful place.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

We stood in the middle of a huge river, on the bottom. We simply stared at each other, enjoying the moment while at the same time hiding from the Volturi.

After a few minutes of this, I decided I need to ask him a few questions. I decided to best way to avoid the Volturi would be the stay down here, so I reached for my shield, intending to duplicate the new ability I had somehow used earlier, but it wouldn't come. So I signaled to Edward that we should go up towards the air, where sound-waves would travel.

As we broke the surface I immediately started in on what I had to know.

"How are you still alive? Is everyone else still alive? Renesme?" he hesitated, "Is Renesme still alive?" I insisted, I had to know, either way.

"Alice saw them coming, and managed to get everyone out of the way, except Renesme, Jacob and I." his eyes held so much pain, but I had to know.

"'They'? who is 'they'? All I found when I came home was a pile of ashes and your scents."

"A nomadic Vampire coven, they wanted to claim Seattle for hunting ground, and they perceived us as a threat. Alice saw them trying to kill us, so she got everyone away, except for Renesme, Jacob and I who were out in the forest hunting. When the vampires arrived at the house they chose our scent to follow, and when they found us there were just too many. Jacob died trying to protect Renesme, but they got her." His voice broke, and I felt like screaming, it was like losing my darling all over again after hoping she might be alive.

"I fought until they killed her, then I ran away, I hate myself for leaving her tiny little body, but I had to find you. When I found Alice she said you had gone home before she had managed to find you and that she couldn't see your future after that. What happened to you?" I felt his gaze on my face, and tried to pull myself together.

"I went home, and thought that everyone was dead. I don't know why Alice couldn't see my future, but after that I did something I know you'll get mad at me for." I stopped, he wasn't going to like this.

"What? It can't be that bad Bella."

"well I went to the Volturi and asked to die. I figured they wouldn't be able to say no once I killed Alec, but instead they just put me under guard. Probably fifty years later Aro promised me that they would bring me animals instead of the humans that my guards ended up eating, and I agreed to guard them. By then I just didn't care anymore." Suddenly Edward's cell phone chirped.

"How is your cell phone working in the middle of a river?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't want to taint seeing my angel again with all this pain I had long since managed to suppress. It was harder right now, but I would live, after all it had been at least two hundred years since then.

"Water proof, Christmas gift from Alice." He checked his caller ID, "speak of the devil…"


End file.
